Protector
by TabbyKit
Summary: Minerva checks up on her most important charge.
1. Default Chapter

Protector  
  
Normally she wasn't this thorough. True, every night she would make her customary rounds through the castle but usually it was to give herself time to clam down before bed. That was before Dumbledore was forced to leave. Her hackles rose as she thought about that woman, that toad that forced Hogwarts strongest protector to desert his school. She swore that if anything happened to this school she would tear that woman apart. Now, every night she patrolled each and every hallway, using passages that even the Weasley twins didn't know about. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, and that the toad was in bed for the night, she made her way to take care of her most important charge. No matter what happened, she would protect him above all else.  
  
The moonlight played tag with the shadows on the back of a silver tabby as she slinked down the hallway. She paused in front of a painting and regarded it silently. The Fat Lady was sleeping soundly. Stretching up on her hind legs, she batted at the woman.  
  
"Mrow?" Said the cat.  
  
" Huh? Mmmm? What? Who, whos there? Asked the portrait sleepily.  
  
"Mrow?" the cat said again.  
  
"Oh, it's you"  
  
Sitting down the cat regarded the painting seriously, as if saying: well, who else would it be? Are you going to let me in or not? Smiling slightly, the painting silently swung forward. Upon entering the round common room, the tabby paused, listening. Crookshanks was curled up in one of the big arm chairs, watching her. She stared at him, as if daring him to try anything. Satisfied that he would stay where he was, she continued on up the stairs till she reached the door marked Fifth Years. Pushing it open with her nose, she crept inside. Moving silently to the bed by the window, she paused once more to listen. Hearing nothing out of place, she jumped nimbly up onto the headboard, and peered down at the boy on the bed. He was moaning and muttering softly. Hopping down beside him, she nuzzled his cheek. He quieted almost immediately. Looking at the boy now turned young man she contemplated the last 15 years. Every free moment she had, she would apparate to the muggle world, transform and check up on him. Every night, she would apparate into his bedroom and sleep next to him. She had been keeping watch over him, knowing that no one else would. When he arrived at Hogwarts four years ago, nothing changed. 15 years ago, when she and Dumbledore had left that little boy on the doorstep, she had pledged her life to him. Now, she silently renewed that vow, promising that as long as she was alive, she would protect him like he was her own. Giving a satisfied nod, she settled into her customary place beside the boy who lived and prepared herself for sleep. 


	2. Ch2

Waking up as the form next to her stirred, Minerva started. Looking around slowly she wondered just how late she had slept. Stretching comfortably, she padded to the bedside table to look at Harry's watch. 7:00 in the morning? He was supposed to be up already. Looking at him, she realized that he was in a deep sleep, and would probably need an extra wake up call. She shook her head amusedly as she remembered how many times she had done this before. Bunching up her feline body, her eyes glittered mischievously as she prepared to pounce. Before she had the chance however, the door to Harry's dorm burst open. Moving fast, Minerva dove under the bed only to be stopped cold by a wall of junk. Growling quietly, she curled up as close to it as possible. "Harry!!" shouted Ron. "Get up. Come on!!" Walking over to the bed Ron stepped on a piece of junk protruding from underneath it. Not even noticing, Ron pulled the covers off Harry.  
  
"Whaddya want?" asked Harry sleepily.  
  
"We have to finish our potions!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
  
"Uh-huh." Said Ron, disbelievingly. Grabbing Harry by the shirt, he pulled him out of bed and shoved him towards the wardrobe.  
  
"As bad as 'Mione." Muttered Harry.  
  
"I'm doing this to avoid Hermione's scolding. I'm sick of it"  
  
"Good point" admitted Harry  
  
"You ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah" answered Harry as they walked out the door.  
  
When she was sure they were gone, Minerva crawled out from under the bed and examined her crushed tail. Whimpering in pain, she slowly made her way down the stairs to the common room. Making sure that the boys weren't watching, she moved as quickly as she could across the common room and out through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey Ron?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you know where crookshanks is?  
  
"No clue. Why do you wanna know? I thought he didn't like you."  
  
"I could have sworn that he slept in my bed last night." Mused Harry.  
  
"Your nuts. He's Hermione's cat. Besides. If he isn't with her, he's on his chair."  
  
"True. But I know there was a cat in my bed." 


	3. Chapter 3

**So I havent updated this in FOREVER!**

**begs for forgivness I seem to be on a writing spurt at the moment, so anyone who is reading this may get lucky and recieve a few more chapters from me!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...sniff...except two new characters that is. :-)**

Slipping down the hallway quickly and quietly Minerva, still in cat form sought out Poppy Pomfrey. Moving as quickly as she could, ever mindful of her tail, she managed to avoid all students and staff, finally arriving with a sigh at the infirmary door.

Reaching up to paw the door open Minerva was flung off balance as the door suddenly opened from within revealing a small blond haired child. "Kitty!" screamed the child. Before Minerva could scramble backward out of reach she was scooped up into the embrace of a rambunctious three year old. "Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Exclaimed the child. MEOW-OW-OW! Screeched Minerva as her tail was yet again squashed.

"Elsbeth! Oh Elsbeth put that cat down!" Came a voice.

"_Yes, please for the love of all things tartan PUT ME DOWN!" _Thought Minerva

"Kay momma" said Elsbeth dropping the tabby. Minerva lay on the floor fighting unconsciousness. "_This is not the way I prefer to begin my morning."_

"Poppy? I'm afraid my daughter may have harmed one of the castles cats. The poor thing made a terrible sound when Elsbeth picked her up." Said the voice. Minerva noticed distantly that the voice was coming closer and sounded vaguely familiar. "Oh dear! The poor thing looks half crushed to death. Can you do anything for it Poppy?"

"Kitty OK An-oppy?" asked Elsbeth.

"Well let me see the poor dear-OH!" Exclaimed Poppy. "Minerva!"

"Minerva? You mean Deputy Headmistress Minerva!" Vaguely Minerva registered being moved from the floor by the door to one of the infirmary beds. "Poppy, you didn't answer my question!"

"Do you know of any other Minerva's that are registered animagi Amelia?" answered Poppy. "Now please go sit over there so that I can tend to her tail." Minerva felt a warm soothing wave wash over her tail and heard Poppy murmur soothing sounds. "Minerva, can you hear me?" Minerva twitched her ears. "Do you think you can transform back? I think your tail should be alright now." Poppy stepped back as the silver tabby rolled onto her stomach and transformed into a black haired witch in emerald robes.

"Oh Deputy headmistress I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I should have watched Elsbeth more closely, I-"

"Please Amelia, I do not blame you or your daughter for what happened this morning." Said Minerva, stopping the flow of apologies. "_Indeed I blame the lack of organizational skills all young men seem to have. I swear he is worse than Albus in the amount of junk he has accumulated."_ Thought Minerva. "Also, you should know better than to be so formal with me. You are practically family." She chided.

"Kitty go bye-bye momma!"

"I know sweetie. I'm sure you'll find another creature to play with soon enough." Soothed Amelia. Minerva turned a quizzical eye on the little blond haired child sitting in her mother's lap.

"What may I ask, is an An-oppy?" she inquired of the child. Pointing at Poppy, the child exclaimed; "That An-oppy!"

"It's short for Aunt Poppy. She hasn't quite learned her T's and P's yet." Explained an amused Poppy.

"I see." Said Minerva. "She gets her love of animals from her mother I am sure. And I take it she must get her blonde curls from her papa." She said after a pause.

"She most definitely does. All of the Pomfrey babies were dark haired." Said Poppy. Glancing at Elsbeth she continued. "Still, it amazes me just how blonde she is."

"It will probably darken as she grows older." Amelia said smiling fondly at the fidgeting child. Minerva watched the exchange with a slight smile on her face.

"I cannot believe that wee little Amelia has a little one of her own." Minerva glanced at Poppy.

"Who are you telling? She is _my_ little sister." Laughed Poppy. Minerva shifted position and grimaced. Noticing this, Poppy gave her friend the 'I want to know why you were dying at my door' look. Minerva returned with the 'not now I will tell you later' glance. Slowly standing, Minerva turned to Elsbeth and Amelia.

"What brings you two to Hogwarts? She inquired.

"Well, for one thing, Elsbeth had a bit of a cold that she couldn't shake…" Began Amelia

"Yup! An-oppy fix me!" The child interjected.

"Secondly, we thought a visit would be nice, since we haven't seen 'An-oppy' in a few months." Finished Amelia. Minerva looked at her closely, sensing that there was more to the story. After one glance at Poppy however, she let it be.

"Well I will let you continue your visiting. I have a few things to work on before breakfast in the great hall. I assume that I will see you there?"

"Of course." Said Poppy. As Amelia stood up the young toddler waddled over to Minerva and attached herself to the older witch's robes.

"Go with kitty lady!" She claimed. Poppy smiled at her niece.

"There are plenty of things for you to mess around with in here without bothering the nice Deputy Head, Elsbeth." Her mother chided. Minerva, knowing that Poppy would want to talk with her sister, and also well aware of the lack of luck she seemed to be having with children this morning sighed softly, sent a silent prayer to her namesake and decided to intervene.

"It would be no problem keeping track of the youngster for awhile." She said. "_Besides, _ she thought, _ if the child really does become a problem, I can always take her to Albus. That old coot loves playing with children."_ With one last glance at Poppy, Minerva led the young Pomfrey out the door and into the hall. "Shall we go to my office, lass?"

"More kitties?" Asked a hopeful Elsbeth.

"_As if I would subject another creature to your loving yet _incredibly_ crushing embrace!"_ Thought Minerva. "We'll see Elsbeth, we'll see."

**I wonder just what it is they will see!**

**Stay tuned!**

**TabbyKit **


End file.
